Murder on Campus
Murder on Campus (Case #32) is the thirty-second case of the game and the first in the University district. Case Background The victim was a student named Rani Goshwalla, who was found gruesomely tied up in her bikini next to an ant hill. The killer was her elder sister, Misha Goshwalla. Misha hated Rani and was jealous of her. She thought that her younger sister was better, prettier, and more popular than her. One day, Misha decided to tell her sister how she really felt while they were in the campus. Just when Misha went to Rani, she saw her younger sister wearing a bikini with writings all over her body. This made Misha want to humiliate the victim in front of the whole college. She made Rani drink alcohol after alcohol until the victim finally passed out. Then, Misha tied her up and left for the whole college to see, but what she didn't realize was that there was an ant hill right next to her unconsious sister, causing her to die of asphyxiation after the ants crawled into her ears, nose, and mouth and stopped her breathing. For the manslaughter of Rani, Misha was sentenced to 12 years in prison in which she has to report to a psychiatrist regularly. Victim *'Rani Goshwalla' (found gruesomely tied up in her bikini next to an ant hill) Murder Weapon *'Ants' Killer *'Misha Goshwalla' Suspects Donna Walker.png|Donna Walker Tess Goodwin.png|Tess Goodwin Misha Goshwalla.png|Misha Goshwalla Josh Anderson.png|Josh Anderson Madison Springer.png|Madison Springer Killer's Profile * The killer eats frozen yogurt. * The killer drinks champagne. * The killer takes Vitamin C supplements. * The killer wears pink fabric. * The killer wears a Psi Sigma Gamma Brooch. Crime Scenes College Grounds.png|College Grounds 2. Campus Lawn.png|Campus Lawn 2. Amphitheater.png|Amphitheater 4. Auditorium.png|Auditorium 5. Sorority Common Room.png|Sorority Common Room 6. Sorority Lounge.png|Sorority Lounge Steps Chapter 1: ' ' *Investigate College Grounds. (Clues: Victim's Body, Ant Hill, Torn Pieces of Paper) *Autopsy The Victim's Body. (18:00:00) *Talk to the Dean about the victim. *Examine Ant Hill. (Result: Ants) *Analyze Ants. (12:00:00) *Examine Torn Pieces of Paper. (Result: Leaflet) *Question Tess Goodwin about her enthusiasm for murder. (Prerequisite: Leaflet made) *Investigate Amphitheater. (Clue: Handbag) *Examine Handbag. (Result: Rani's Book) *Analyze Rani's Book. (03:00:00) *Inform Misha of her sister's death. *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2: *Examine Video Report. (Result: Viral Video Report) *Grill Josh concerning his viral video. (Prerequisite: Viral Video examined) *Investigate Auditorium. (Clue: Newspaper Article) *Examine Newspaper Article. (Result: Article Headline) *Analyze Article Headline. (03:00:00) *Talk to the Dean about her past hazing. (Prerequisite: Article Headline Analyzed) *Investigate Sorority Common Room. (Clues: Torn Pieces of Paper, Girls' Items) *Examine Torn Pieces of Paper. (Result: Invitation) *Examine Girls' Items. (Result: Funnel) *Analyze Funnel. (12:00:00) *Question Madison about her sorority. *Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3: ' ' *Talk to Tess about her claim of knowing who the killer is. *Investigate Campus Lawn. (Clues: Note, Broken Trinket) *Examine Note. (Result: Recovered Note) *Question Josh about his death threats to the victim. (Prerequisite: Note examined) *Examine Broken Trinket. (Result: Trinket) *Analyze Trinket. (12:00:00) *Investigate Sorority Lounge. (Clues: Cell Phone, Photograph) *Give back a photo to Misha. *Examine Cell Phone. (Result: Unlocked Phone) *Analyze Unlocked Phone. (03:00:00) *Quiz Madison about possibly conducting a hazing. *Examine Box of Photos. (Progress-Sensitive) (Result: Blurry Photograph) *Analyze Blurry Photograph. (12:00:00) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional'' Investigation. (No stars) 'Additional Investigation:' ' ' *Talk to the Dean about the hazing problems. *Investigate Campus Grounds. (Clue: Torn Up Negatives) *Examine Torn Negatives. (Result: Negatives) *Analyze Negatives. (03:00:00) *Give the negatives to the Dean. (Reward: '''15,000 coins') *Check up on Tess Goodwin. *Investigate Amphitheater. (Clue: Tess's Notebook) *Examine Tess's Notebook. (Result: Criminal Psychology Notes) *Give her notes back to Tess Goodwin. (Reward: Burger) *Ask Madison Springer what's wrong. *Investigate Sorority Common Room. (Clue: Pink Basket) *Examine Pink Basket. (Result: Old Pin) *Examine Old Pin. (Result: Psi Sigma Gamma Pin) *Give the pin to Madison Springer. (Reward:' University Badge, University Gown') *Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Trivia *After Misha's sentence, Jones said that there was a concert going on at the Grimsborough Concert Hall, which is likely a reference to the next case, Killing Me Softly. *This case, Spring Break Massacre (Case #38), All the King's Horses (Case #49) and Snakes on the Stage (Case #50)'' ''are the only cases in which the murder weapon is an animal (ants, piranha, horse and giant boa). *This case, The Final Journey, At the End of the Rope, An Elementary Murder and The Rorschach Reaper are the only cases that include only one male suspect. *This case, A Russian Case, The Scent of Death, Family Blood and The Haunting of Elm Manor are the only cases in which the victim and the killer are relatives. Category:Cases of Grimsborough Category:University